How to Rise Your Dragon
by Obscurefanfic15
Summary: Jack had been watching them for some time now.


**Rise of the Guardians is my favorite Disney movie at the moment. And sadly I must say that I have fallen in love with Jack Frost as most teenage girls my age have. And I now also ship him with Hiccup because of reasons, so you lovely people get this. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own or this would be entirely possible.**

Jack had been watching them for some time now.

The boy (Hiccup they called him) and his dragon.

He'd flown past this little village more times than he could count only staying long enough to see how he was faring and then moving on to another town wondering why no one could see him. He'd watched his first steps towards his father while his mother stood beaming. Been there when the other kids took to hunting dragons like fish to water while he was forced to sit on the sidelines. Seen his father slowly lose all hope in him ever being great. Listened to his choked sobs as he sat alone on the cliffs edge the night his mother died.

He felt a sort of kinship with Hiccup. He knew what it felt like to be an outcast. Totally alone. Even after he proved himself and everyone saw the amazing kid that Jack did Hiccup distanced himself. He still didn't feel as if he belonged.

Jack also knew what that felt like. After all, even after learning there were others like him out there he still didn't feel as if it was the same. They didn't understand.

On this day Jack had been particularly downcast so he had followed him to the woods with the beast. It was secret little clearing that Hiccup visited often. At first with his mother, then by himself, and then with the dragon. Jack had planned to watch for only second. But something held him back.

Maybe it was Hiccup's soothing voice that caused something to tickle at the back of his mind. Maybe it was the way he seemed so content to stand in the snow obviously freezing, but refusing to leave until his dragon was. Maybe it was because he'd never seen him this close up before.

He had brown hair and green eyes. He also looked just a bit shorter than him.

Like thousands of other boys Jack had seen.

And yet different at the same time.

The green seemed just a bit brighter than all the others he'd seen. Little flecks of hazel reflected off the light from the sun. His normally pale skin was flushed from the biting cold leaving his freckles to stand out even more than usual. His lips were chapped slightly and puffy. Not from the chill though, from his habit of chewing on them when nervous.

Which happened quite a lot.

Jack found himself spending a worrying amount of time watching those lips. They were full, red coloring the bottom. They were pursed giving them an almost feminine look. Jack wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Hiccups tongue momentarily darted out to wet the bottom before just deciding to suck it into his mouth instead. A familiar stirring attacked Jack's lower abdomen. He quickly looked away.

It wasn't like he hadn't felt those feelings before. He'd been around a long time. He knew that he was at the approximate age of a normal teenager and that these things were prone to happen.

But he'd never thought that Hiccup could evoke such feelings within him. Set his skin ablaze. Cause the blood in his veins to boil. Make his fingers itch with the need to touch. Send shivers up his spine.

Create an ache he had thought he'd never feel.

Suddenly Hiccup looked straight at him. Jack didn't even flinch. This had happened many times before. Kids would sense something than look away dismissing the occurrence as only paranoia. It had never happened with Hiccup, of course, because Jack had never gotten close enough but Jack had been around long enough to know what would happen.

Except this time was different.

This time he stepped in his direction.

This time he stood right in front of him.

This time he could _see _him.

"Who are you?"

Jack gasped. His eyes widened and he took an involuntary step backwards.

"You can see me?"

Hiccup looked confused for a moment.

"What?" he asked.

Jack's mouth spread into a grin so hard his face felt like it was going to be split in two.

"You can see me?!" he shouted merrily.

Hiccup nodded, still unsure.

"Yes...why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

Jack tried to reign in his happiness failing miserably as he did so.

"No one has ever seen me before"

Hiccup looked doubtful.

"How is that possible?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you're just...special"

Jack's voice deepened on the last word without him meaning to.

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. This guy was seriously weirding him out. First, he had shown up out of nowhere. Then, he said he couldn't be seen. And now he was causing strange twists in his stomach.

Jack swallowed unintentionally. "So...Hiccup to see me you must believe in me"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"I've known you since you were born, Hiccup"

Hiccup stared at him. He knew he should probably be on Toothless flying away as fast as possible right now, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the strange boy. There was a certain glow about him that drew him in.

"Well, I guess I should apologize for never speaking to you then" he whispered.

Jack gave a breathless, elated laugh.

"It's okay. You are more than making up for it now"

Hiccup smiled a little. "So...would you like to ride back with me to the village?"

Jack eyed the dragon warily. The dragon stared back, knowingly. As if it could see him too. Jack edged closer slowly.

"It's not going to eat me is it?"

Hiccup laughed. Jack's stomach did flips. "Only if you're bad"

Hiccup vaulted himself onto Toothless' back effortlessly. Jack still felt nervous. He hadn't ever been able to talk to anyone before and wasn't exactly sure what proper etiquette was.

"Come on..." Hiccup's expression turned bashful. "I'm sorry I didn't ask your name"

Jack smirked. "Jack...Jack Frost"

Hiccup looked amused for a moment. "I've never heard a name like that before"

Jack chuckled. "Hiccup isn't exactly the most common name either, you know"

Hiccup shrugged and just held out his hand. Jack grabbed it forgetting that he was probably about -10 degrees at this point. His face morphed into one of horror as he remembered. He jerked his hand away about to apologize heavily for Hiccup's practically frozen fingers only to find Hiccup's hand perfectly fine. In fact Hiccup hadn't even bat an eye.

"What?"

Jack stared at him, shaking his head incredulously.

"Hiccup, you really _are _special"

**Fin**

**Review?**


End file.
